


Smoke in the Air

by stormrider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Percilot family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormrider/pseuds/stormrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first Father's Day after her father's death, Roxy finds comfort in a ritual he'd taught her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/gifts).



> A good friend asked for a Roxy piece for Father's Day and I managed this.

Quietly slipping out onto the rooftop of her fathers’ townhouse, Roxy let out a little sigh as she lowered herself to the concrete. It had been a day of mixed feelings. Spending the day with her papa was wonderful, as always, but the wound left by her da’s absence had made it a somber celebration for them both. It was hard not to see reminders of him in the places they went and things they did for Father’s Day. 

She leaned back, staring up at the moon in the cloudless sky, and tried to blink away the tears welling in her eyes. It was strange being up here for this ritual without James. She’d always remember how he’d comforted her after her mother’s death, giving a small frightened girl a way to still ‘talk’ to her mum. 

As she pulled the folded letter from her coat pocket, Roxy thought for a moment she could feel his arms around her. A quick flick of the lighter, flame applied to the paper and the resulting tendrils of smoke brought a sad smile to her face. 

_“See, baby girl, the smoke lets the angels carry your words to your mum. Anytime you're missing her, just write down what you want to tell her. We’ll come up here and do this whenever you need.”_

It had seemed like magic, her da so knowledgable and willing to help with whatever he could to make her feel better. That had been enough to make him the best father in her eyes. 

“I miss you so much, Da. I hope I've made you proud,” she whispered. 

The door opening behind her drew her attention, surprised to see Alistair poking his head out, smiling faintly. “I was hoping you wouldn't mind my joining you.”

Roxy could see a note in his hand and she patted the spot next to her. They both needed this, one last connection to a man they had both loved. “Come on out, Papa. I would be happy for your company. Da will be pleased to hear from us both.”


End file.
